


Eine unerwartete Begegnung

by MeisterEule



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, F/M, Female Frisk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm not sorry for this, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Is Frisk, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, hrhrhr
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeisterEule/pseuds/MeisterEule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woops. Was ist nur passiert. </p>
<p>Es gibt für meinen Geschmack zu wenig Sans/Frisk Fics auf Deutsch - da ist nun eine weitere mit meinem absoluten Favorit: G!Sans. Verurteilt mich nicht, ich bin auch nur ein Mädchen mit Gefühlen und Lust. </p>
<p>Ach und der Summary: </p>
<p>Eine Zugfahrt die ist lustig, eine Zugfahrt die ist schön! (vorallem mit solch eine Begleitung)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eine unerwartete Begegnung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soiteh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soiteh/gifts).



> Dies ist eine Fic ganz speziell für jemanden, den ich mit meinem Schätzelchen G!Sans begeistern will~ Ich hoffe doch sehr dass sie dir gefällt und natürlich euch anderen auch! ~  
> Vielen Dank fürs Vorbeischauen <3 
> 
> Ihr wollt mit mir sündigen? Schaut doch auf meinem Tumblr vorbei <3  
> >> http://sanssinninghell.tumblr.com/

Deine Füße tragen dich schnell durch die Straßen, stoßweise verlässt dein Atem deinen Mund und du verfluchst noch immer deine Mitbewohnerin die an diesem ganzen Schlamassel schuld ist.  
Wieso belegt sie um sechs Uhr am morgen auch über eine Dreiviertelstunde das Bad?!

Deine Schritte werden langsamer, du verlierst an Geschwindigkeit als du endlich den Bahnhof erblickst. Ein kurzer Blick auf dein Handy verrät dir das du sogar noch Zeit hast dir in Ruhe einen Latte macchiato zu holen und etwas zu Essen für deine dreistündige Zugfahrt.  
Gezielt steuerst du nun also einen der drei Bäcker an, du hast kein wirkliches Interesse daran die Preise zu vergleichen als nimmst du den Ersten und stellst dich an.  
Dein Blick schweift über den Platz und du bist erstaunt wie viele Menschen sowie Monster so früh schon unterwegs sind. 

„Miss?“, die Stimme holt dich aus deinen Gedanken, sofort drehst du dich herum und siehst das Monster hinter der großen Theke an. 

„Was kann ich für sie tun??“

Zunächst perplex schaust du ihn an, ehe du bemerkst das du dran bist. 

„Oh... ehm, ich hätte gerne einen Latte macchiato und ein Schokocrossaint, danke“, nachdem du bestellst hast holst du deine Brieftasche hervor und wartest gespannt auf den Preis, den du bezahlen musst.  
Die Tüte mit dem Gebäck wird dir zuerst hingelegt, danach gesellt sich ein To-Go Becher mit deinem Latte dazu und das Monster gibt deine Bestellung in die Kasse ein. 

„Das macht insgesamt bitte 28 Gold“, bei dem Preis rümpfst du die Nase aber holst es widerwillig passend heraus und reichst es ihm. 

„Vielen Dank“, das Portmonee verstaust du wieder und nimmst deine Sachen um dich auf die Suche nach dem Gleis zu machen an dem dein Zug fahren soll. 

Mit deiner freien Hand fischt du dein Ticket aus deiner Hosentasche, schaust auf die Beschreibung ehe dir die Gleisnummer ins Gesicht springt: 12.  
Na das wirst du wohl finden.

Es ist ewig her dass du mit einem Zug gefahren bist, deswegen hast du auch keine Kosten gescheut und dir ein Ticket für die Erste Klasse gegönnt, wenn du Glück hast ist es auch noch ein etwas älterer Zug mit einem Abteil indem du die Fahrt ganz alleine verbringen kannst: denn wer fährt schon so früh morgens mit einem Zug? 

Aus der Ferne erhaschen deine Augen das Schild mit der '12' drauf, du setzt dich in Bewegung. 

„Entschuldigen Sie“, die leise und hohe Stimme lenkt dich jedoch sofort von deinem Vorhaben ab, nach nur wenigen Schritten bleibst du stehen und siehst die ältere Dame an, die dich angesprochen hat. 

„Junge Frau... könnten sie mir helfen?“, sie sieht dich bittend an, deine Augen erwidern den Blick sanft. 

„Wobei kann ich helfen?“, du trittst näher an sie heran als du siehst dass sie einen Zettel aus ihrer Manteltasche wühlt und ihn in deine Richtung hält. 

„I-ich muss zu Bahnsteig 15, aber ich kann ihn nicht finden... könnten sie mir den Weg zeigen?“, auch wenn du ihren Wörtern zuhörst schaust du auf den geknickten Zettel um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen dass sich die Dame auch nicht irrt. 

„Ich kann ihnen den Weg von hier aus gerne zeigen, aber ich begleiten kann ich sie leider nicht, ich habs selbst eilig“, eigentlich wäre es dir am liebsten wenn du sie hier stehen lässt.  
Nicht weil du keine Lust hast, sondern wirklich eher weil du Angst hast dass dein Zug ohne dich wegfährt. 

„Vielen Dank Liebes... wo muss ich denn hin?“, nun ist es nicht nur die Frau neben dir die Aufblick, sondern auch du. 

Sofort suchen deinen Augen nach dem nächsten Schild für ein Gleis, deines ist zum Glück nicht so weit weg, also muss das 15te ja irgendwo dahinter oder davor sein.  
Du siehst erst in die eine Richtung, vom weiten würdest du behaupten, dass danach Gleis 11 und 10 kommen, also die andere Richtung.  
Dein Blick wandert einmal an ein paar Monstern und Menschen vorbei, sowie an dem Bäcker wo du dir zuvor dein Frühstück gekauft hast, als er urplötzlich und abrupt stehen bleibt. 

Deine Augen fixieren ein Monster, dass an einer der einzelnen Säulen angelehnt steht. Das erste was dir auffällt ist, dass es nicht typisch wie eines der anderen Monster aussieht – ein Skelett. In deinem Haus leben einige Monster, aber ein Skelett ist dir noch nie unter die Augen gekommen. 

Er – von der Statur und seinem Stil würdest du behaupten es ist männlich – ist über einen Kopf größer als du, sein Blick ist auf sein Smartphone gerichtet, zwischen den Zähnen hat er eine Zigarette. Von beiden seiner Augenhöhlen läuft jeweils ein feiner Riss an seinem Schädel entlang, an dem rechten Augen nach oben, er verschwindet an seinem Hinterkopf und von Linken nach unten, auch dieser verläuft sich, jedoch in seinem Unterkiefer. 

Du kannst nicht anders als zu gucken. Dein Blick wandert einmal an ihm herunter, er trägt eine Lederjacke, in schwarz, sie ist leicht geöffnet und lässt dich einen Blick auf sein Shirt erhaschen, auf dem eindeutig das Logo einer Band abgebildet ist. Den Namen kannst du jedoch nicht ganz lesen, aber dir kommt das Zeichen vertraut vor.  
Deine Augen schauen weiter, für einen kurzen Augenblick bleibst du an seiner Hüfte hängen, an der die schwarze Jeans wirklich wie angewachsen aussieht. Eine feine Röte bildet sich auf deinen Wangen als du an den langen Beinen herunter wanderst und schließlich an schwarzen, leicht abgenutzten Lederstiefeln zum Stehen kommst. 

Das ist ein Bild was dir den ganzen Tag im Kopf herumschwirren wird. 

Langsam siehst du wieder auf, in das Gesicht des Monsters und dir rutscht dein Herz in die Hose als du das gelb in seinem linken Auge siehst, dass dich direkt ansieht.  
Du fühlst dich ertappt, kannst dich aber noch nicht dazu durchringen wegzusehen, ein Grinsen liegt im Gesicht des Anderen als dir bewusst wird, dass er dein Starren sicherlich bemerkt hat.  
Das Rot auf deinen Wangen wird dunkler, es ist als würde dir Zeit still stehen als ihr Beide euch anseht, bevor dich ein Ziehen an deiner Jacke wieder in die Realität zurück befördert. 

„Miss?“

Die alte Dame neben dir sieht dich besorgt an, du schüttelst schwach deinen Kopf und kommst wieder zum Thema zurück – Gleis 15.  
Ohne dem Fremden noch einen Blick zu schenken schaust du in die Richtung, in der du das Gleis vermutest und...bingo. 

„Sie müssen da entlang. Entschuldigen sie... ich muss jetzt aber selbst meinen Zug erwischen“, als du sicher bist das sie gesehen hat, in welche Richtung du genau meinst gehst du weiter.  
Kurz richtest du deinen Blick noch einmal auf das Monster, das wieder damit beschäftigt ist auf sein Handy zu gucken und setzt dich selbst in Bewegung. Zum Zug, in dein Abteil: jetzt!

 

Nach über fünfzehn Minuten hast du es endlich geschafft, du sitzt auf deinem Platz, in dem kleinen Abteil am Fenster uns schaust hinaus. Deinen Latte macchiato hast du vor dich auf einen kleinen Tisch gestellt, deine Tasche liegt neben dir, zusammen mit deiner Jacke auf einem der restlichen drei Sitze. 

So kann es doch bleiben. 

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln lehnst du dich zurück, deine Füße stützt du an einem der Tischbeine ab und machst es dir bequemer. Ein wenig Schlaf von der letzten Nacht könntest du hier auch noch nachholen. 

Gerade als du dabei bist ein zunicken geht die Tür zum Abteil auf, innerlich würdest du am liebsten durchdrehen, aber du lässt deine Augen geschlossen und tust so als würdest du schlafen. Der Zuggast scheint dies zu merken und ist leiser als er / sie es sich dir gegenüber auf einem Sitz bequem macht, du merkst es nur kurz als einmal ein Schuh gegen einen deiner triffst und dir damit fast den Halt am Tisch nimmt.  
Nach weiteren Minuten des hin und her Gewusel und dem Geräusch von einer Jacke die ausgezogen wird kehrt wieder Stille in das Abteil ein, wieder kehrt das zufriedene Lächeln auf deine Lippen zurück und du seufzt wohlig. 

Kaum merklich spürst du wie sich der Zug in Bewegung setzt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt versuchst du einzuschlafen, aber du kannst nicht.  
Irgendwie... fühlst du dich beobachtet. Unangenehm berührt traust du dich gar nicht die Augen aufzumachen, aber du spürst den Blick des Mitreisenden auf dir. Okay, cool bleiben. 

Die Röte kannst du trotzdem nicht beeinflussen, du drehst dich etwas mehr zum Fenster um sie zu verbergen und deinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen.  
Deine Stirn trifft auf die kühle Scheibe, sie schickt einen kalten Schauer über deinen Rücken und hilft wenigsten deinen Herzschlag wieder in die Norm zu bringen. 

„Entschuldige“, das nun doch unerwartete Auftauchen der dunklen Stimme lässt dich zusammen zucken, im nächsten Augenblick öffnest du die Augen und siehst die Person dir gegenüber an. 

Ein eiskalter Schauer läuft dir über den Rücken, für einen kurzen Moment setzt dein Herzschlag aus ehe er sich verdoppelt als dir bewusst wird, wer dir gegenüber sitzt.  
Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. 

Ausgerechnet das Monster, welches du ausgiebig studiert hast vor etwas zwanzig Minuten. Die Röte kommt mit einem Mal doppelt so stark zurück, verunsichert setzt du dich wieder gerade auf deinen Platz und bringst ein leises 'Ja?' hervor. 

„Würde es dich stören wenn ich die Vorhänge zumache?“, kurz treffen sich eure Blicke, ehe er zu der Tür des Abteil sieht und den beiden Fenstern die jeweils links und rechts von ihr sind. 

„N-nein... mach ruhig“, deine Stimme ist leise und bedeckt, jetzt bekommst du sicherlich kein Auge mehr während der Fahrt zu.

Wie viel Glück kann man eigentlich haben? Jetzt sitzt dieses verdammt gut aussehende Monster auch noch über drei Stunden in diesem Abteil. Allein seine Stimme sorgt bei dir für Gänsehaut.  
Aus den Augenwinkel beobachtest du wie er sich wieder von seinem Platz erhebt um die Vorhänge zu zuziehen, danach lässt er sich mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen wieder auf seinen Platz fallen.  
Du willst es trotzdem wieder versuchen und dich von seinem Aussehen nicht ablenken lassen. Mit einem leisen Grummeln verschränkst du die Arme wieder unter deiner Brust und drehst dich etwas zur Seite, dieses Mal mehr mit dem Rücken zum Fenster und probierst etwas herum, bis du dich bequem angelehnt hast. 

Kurzerhand ziehst du geschickt und ohne deine Hände zu nutzen deine Stiefel aus und ziehst deine Beine an, stützt sie auf dem Sitz ab und lehnst den Kopf gegen die weiche Lehne des Sitzes.  
Schlafen. Mehr möchtest du nicht.  
Für einen Augenblick merkst du, wie dein Verstand sich langsam aber sicher verabschiedet, ehe du ein Klicken hörst und das Geräusch von einem... Feuerzeug?!  
Argwöhnisch öffnest du deine Augen wieder und siehst deinen Gegenüber eindringlich an, der für einen Moment innehält, ehe er sich seine Zigarette ansteckt. 

„Hier drinnen ist das Rauchen verboten.“

„Hmm... soll ich das Fenster öffnen?“

Seine Antwort macht dich wütend, du verengst deine Augen und siehst ihn noch immer mit dem selben, eindringlichen Blick an ehe er Lachen muss. 

„Hast du vorhin noch nicht genug geschaut?“, die Frage treibt die Röte zurück in dein Gesicht, sofort drehst du deinen Kopf zur Seite. 

Aus dem Augenwinkel kannst du erkennen wie sich das Monster erhebt und das Fenster öffnet, ehe er sich zurück auf seinen Platz fallen lässt. 

„Hey... ich meins nicht böse Süße... du bist auch nicht schlecht anzusehen“, will er etwa... flirten?!

Ungläubig schaust du ihn nun doch wieder an. 

„Heh. Hat die liebe Missy denn auch einen Namen?“, fasziniert beobachtest du wie etwas von dem Rauch den er durch seinen Mund einatmet aus dem Kragen seines Bandshirts wieder heraus kommt.

Unheimlich... wie er wohl darunter aussieht? 

„Frisk“, antwortest du knapp und versucht deinen Blick wieder abzuwenden, aber es klappt nicht. 

„Hm... süßer Name, passt zu dir. Der Name ist Sans“, mit seiner linken Hand nimmt er kurz die Zigarette ab und atmet einfach kräftig aus. Danach hält er dir seine rechte Hand hin, du nimmst aus Reflex die Hand an und zuckst etwas zusammen als du die Wärme spürst und auch den großen Freiraum an deinen Fingern und deiner Hand.  
Mit großen Augen musterst du die Hand als er sie wieder zurückzieht, das Loch in seiner Handfläche jagt dir einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken und hörst wieder das selbe Lachen wie von zuvor. 

„Du hast wohl noch nie ein Skelett gesehen oder?“

Deine Augen schauen wieder in sein Gesicht, das gelbe Licht in der linken Augenhöhle fasziniert dich sogar noch mehr als das Loch in seiner Hand. 

„Nein...bis auf ein paar Röntgenaufnahmen von mir selbst sieht man so etwas nicht so häufig“, mit viel Überfindung schaffst du es doch wieder wegzuschauen, dein Blick wandert zum Fenster und du siehst heraus. 

„Dann nehm ich es dir nicht übel dass du so gestarrt hast.“ 

Stille kehrt zwischen euch ein, die hörst wie er noch mehrmals tief ein und aus atmet ehe er die Zigarette kurzerhand aus dem leicht geöffneten Fenster wirft. Dieser Kerl. 

„Sag mal Herzchen“, der neue Kosename lenkt deinen Blick wieder auf das Monster, fragend ziehst du eine Augenbraue hoch. 

„Wie kommt es das solch ein hübsches Ding um dir Uhrzeit an einem Samstagmorgen in einem Zug sitzt? Gibt es nichts besseres zu tun?“

Oh doch. Im Bett liegen und schlafen. Anstatt so einem unheimlich gutaussehenden und verführerischem Monster gegenüber zu sitzen. 

„Ich will mich in einer anderen Stadt nach einer Universität um gucken und der Termin ist leider Vormittags und ich muss ja den ganzen Weg mit Zug fahren“, erklärst du und wendest dich wieder ab. 

„Aber es hat ja auch was Gutes“, die siehst nach draußen und wartest auf den nächsten schlechten Anmachspruch.  
Es bleibt allerdings still, erst als du merkst dass er aufsteht und einfach deine Tasche sowie deine Jacke auf den Sitz gegenüber packt siehst du ihn fragend an. Mit einem breiten Grinsen setzt er sich neben dich, in einem Winkel das er dich trotzdem gut ansehen kann. 

„Du musst deine Zugfahrt nicht alleine verbringen“, das Grinsen wird breiter, belustigt schüttelst du den Kopf und drehst dich nun doch etwas mehr in seine Richtung. 

„Wo hast du denn diese schlechten Sprüche her? Oder glaubst du echt das da jemand drauf anspringt?“, auch in deinem Gesicht bildet sich ein Grinsen als er dich für einen Moment sprachlos ansieht. 

„Hmm... du hast mich erwischt, aber um ein Gespräch zu beginnen sind die echt super“, das seine Aussage stimmt siehst du gerade an dir selbst.  
Das Rot kehrt zurück, du ziehst dein rechtes Bein an und überlegst was du nun sagen sollst. Wieso bringt er dich denn auch mit seinen Worten so aus der Bahn? Und wieso gefällt er dir so sehr obwohl du ihn kaum kennst?! 

„Ich muss dir recht geben... funktioniert das wirklich bei allen die du so ansprichst?“, wieder ziehst du eine Augenbraue hoch und siehst das Lachen in dem Gesicht deines Gegenübers. 

„Du bist die Erste bei der ich es probiert hab und es hat auf Anhieb geklappt. Das Prinzip scheint also nicht verkehrt zu sein“, das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wird breiter als das Rot in deinem Gesicht dunkler wird. 

Du nuschelst leise etwas vor dich her und bekommst erst gar nicht mit das dein Gesprächspartner dir näher kommt, erst als du plötzlich eine Hand auf deinem Knie spürst siehst du Sans wieder an.

Aus großen Augen siehst du ihn an, seine andere Hand streicht dir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht als du beobachtest wie das Gelb in seinem Augen etwas flackert und dir ein wohliges Gefühl in die Magengegend sendet. 

„Du bist unheimlich niedlich“, die Hand wandert vorsichtig von deinen Haaren zu deiner Wange, wieder erschrickst du bei der Wärme seiner Hand. Wie kann Knochen nur so warm sein?! 

Ungewollt spürst du wie dein Körper anfängt leicht zu zittern, aus Aufregung, Nervosität und... Lust?! Wie kann dich dein eigener Körper nur so verraten?  
Der Daumen seiner Hand streicht leicht über deine Haut, dir bleibt nichts anderes übrig als wohlig zu Seufzen als du dich gegen die sanften Berührungen lehnst. 

Deine Augenlider werden schwerer, du spürst noch wie sich mehr von seinem Gewicht zu dir lehnt ehe du etwas ungewöhnliches hartes an deinen Lippen spürst. Instinktiv schließt du deine Augen, du spürst die Hand von deiner Wange wandert zu deinem Nacken, auch eine deine eigenen Hände wandert in den Nacken von Sans als dein Kopf schneller schaltet als es dir lieb ist. 

Du küsst ihn. Nein. Er küsst dich. WIESO LÄSST DU DICH VON EINEM VÖLLIG FREMDEN KÜSSEN? Vorallem kann man das doch gar nicht küssen nennen oder?  
Als du plötzlich etwas Feuchtest an deiner Unterlippe spürst wird das Zittern stärker, ohne wirklich nachzudenken öffnest du deinen Mund und spürst sofort eine Art Zunge die sich daran macht deine Mundhöhle zu erkunden. 

Deine zweite Hand sucht Halt an seiner Schulter, unbewusst rutscht du näher an ihn heran, erst als dein Knie gegen seines stößt gefrierst du in deiner Bewegung. Ein Keuchen verlässt ungewollt deine Kehle als du dich auf das kleine Spiel mit der Zunge des Monsters einlässt und die Finger in deinem Nacken spürst, die ihn sanft anfangen zu massieren. 

„S-Sans...“, du unterbrichst den Kuss als du unangenehme und ungewollte Hitze in dir spürst, du siehst verunsichert in die Augenhöhlen deines Gegenübers. 

„So heiß ich... was kann ich für dich tun Süß?“, die Hand in deinen Nacken wird penetranter, langsam bewegt sie sich herunter und streicht sanft über deine Schulter herunter zu deinem Rücken. 

Was genau du eigentlich sagen willst weißt du nicht, in deinem Kopf bilden sich so viele verschiedene Fragen und im Gegensatz dazu sammeln sich in deinem Magen immer mehr Gefühle, die du nicht richtig  
einordnen kannst. Aber eines davon breitet sich immer deutlicher in dir aus. 

Dieser Kerl. Wie hat er es geschafft dich innerhalb von nicht einmal fünf Minuten so um den Finger zu wickeln, dass du wie Wachs in seinen Händen bist?! Das Einzige was dich davon abhält ihm um den Hals zu fallen ist, dass ihr euch in einem Zugabteil befindet. 

„Hm... keine Einwände? Wie wäre es wenn wir dann Fortfahren?“, er scheint damit kein Problem zu haben das ihr euch in der Öffentlichkeit befindet, als seine Hand Halt am Bund deiner Hose macht. 

Du erzitterst leicht als sie sich geschickt unter dein Shirt schleicht, du willst protestieren als du wieder in einen Kuss gezogen wirst. Es ist erstaunlich warm an deinen Lippen und weicher als du es beim ersten Kuss war, aber du wagst es trotzdem nicht deine Augen zu öffnen bei dem berauschendem Gefühl. Ob das an seiner Magie liegt?  
Du kannst dich nicht mehr lange auf deine Gedanken konzentrieren als die Hand an deinem Rücken nach vorne wandert, über deinen Bauch und weiter nach oben. Als sie bei deiner Brust ankommt kannst du ein weiteres Keuchen nicht unterdrücken und Sans nutzt die Gelegenheit gleich wieder um deinen Mund in Besitz zu nehmen. 

Der Kuss wird gierig, Halt suchend legen sich deine Arme fest um seinen Nacken, dabei rutscht du weiter zu ihm. Seine freie Hand wandert an deinen Hintern, du kneifst deine Augen fester zusammen und spürst wie dich das Skelett ohne Mühe auf seinen Schoß zieht. 

Was passiert hier gerade?!

Bevor du dich weiter mit deiner Vernunft auseinander setzen kannst lenkt dich die Hand an deiner Brust ab, die vorsichtig und neugierig anfängt deine linke Brust zu massieren.  
Die Berührung trifft dich unvorbereitet, du drehst deinen Kopf etwas zur Seite und atmest zitternd ein, unbewusst drückt du deine Hüfte gegen die des Anderen und entlockst auch ihm ein gedämpftes Keuchen. 

„Frisk“, der dunkle Ton in seiner Stimme jagt dir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, verlegen drehst du den Kopf wieder in seine Richtung und siehst ihn an.  
Ein leichter gelber Schimmer liegt auf seinen Wangenknochen und du kannst nicht nur die Wärme zwischen deinen Beinen spüren, als er neckisch seine Hüfte hoch stößt und du auffiepst als du nicht nur seine Knochen sondern auch etwas... anderes spürst. 

Lange kannst du dich damit nicht beschäftigen als die Hand von deiner Brust wieder nach hinten an deinen Rücken wandert, seine Zweite gesellt sich dazu und geschickt öffnen sie deinen BH. 

Das Rot in deinem Gesicht wird dunkler als er sich nun daran macht dein Shirt nach oben zu ziehen, als er es dir über den Kopf zieht rutscht dein Brusthalter gleich mit hoch und entblößt dich auf seinem Schoß. 

„Du siehst umwerfend aus Süße“, seine Worte sind genuschelt als er sich auf deinen Hals stürzt und zaghaft und vorsichtig in deine Haut beißt. 

„S-Sans“, du bist überfordert, seine Hände ergreifen nun die Gelegenheit und nehmen sich deiner Brust an.  
Geschickt fangen beide Hände an deine Brüste zu massieren, senden einen warmen Schauer über deinen Rücken und du drückt dich ihm unbewusst entgegen, als du zwei Finger spürst die eine deiner empfindlichen Stellen bearbeiten kannst du das leise Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. 

Du spürst wie sich mehr Hitze in die sammelt, du fängst an dich gegen ihn zu bewegen als seine Hände sich daran machen intensiver zu arbeiten. 

„Was ist meine Süße?“, seine Stimme ist leise und nicht mehr als ein Flüstern an deinem Ohr, du erschauderst und wimmerst leise. 

Dein Blick trifft kurz seine, ehe du an seinem Hals herunter wanderst. Du willst mehr von ihm Sehen. 

Deine Hände wandern zitternd von seinem Hals herunter, über den Brustkorb und du fühlst unter dem Stoff jede einzelne Rippe, das Gefühl an deinen Fingern lässt dich erzittern.  
Das sanfte Gefühl an deiner eigenen Brust lässt dich wieder auf keuchen, du versuchst dich aber auf dein eigenes Vorhaben zu konzentrieren. Als du an dem Bund des Shirts ankommst ziehst du es ein Stück nach oben um dem Monster anzudeuten, was du möchtest. 

Mit einem breiten Grinsen löst er seine Hände von dir damit du ihm das Oberteil über die Arme ziehen kannst und seinen Oberkörper entblößt. 

Deine Augen mustern sofort jeden Millimeter, vorsichtig streichen deine Fingerspitzen über die Knochen an seinem Hals, herunter über das Schlüsselbein und zu seinen Rippen.  
Du spürst wie er unter deinen Berührungen ab und an etwas zusammen zuckt, es treibt ein schwaches Grinsen auf deine Lippen als du mutiger bei deinen Berührungen wirst. 

„Ist... das gut?“

Ein schwaches Nicken ist die Antwort, auch seine Hände machen sich wieder an die Arbeit, dieses Mal jedoch etwas tiefer an dem Bund deiner Hose.  
Anscheinend möchte er gleich zum nächsten Teil übergehen als du spürst, wie eine seiner beiden Hände unter den Bund deiner Hose schleicht und beinahe zaghaft über den dünnen Stoff deines Höschen streicht. 

„Heh... du scheinst ja ganz vernarrt auf mich zu sein Kleines“, murmelt er in dein Ohr ehe er sich wieder um deinen Hals kümmert, seine Zähne drückt er dieses Mal tiefer in deine Haut. 

Du wimmerst wiederholt, deine Finger streichen mit mehr Druck über vereinzelte Rippen als du eine findest an der er mit einem leisen Keuchen reagiert bearbeitest du diese intensiver.  
Deine rechte Hand legt sich darum, du bewegst deine Hand etwas stärker hin und her, erntest ein weiteres, lauteres Keuchen. 

„Hnn... was du kannst, kann ich auch Süße“, unerwartet spürst du seine Finger an einer _sehr_ empfindlichen Stelle zwischen deinen Beinen und kannst das zitternde Einatmen nicht unterdrücken. 

„Wow... du bist ganz schön feucht für mich“, seine Worte jagen dir einen neuen heißen Schauer über den Rücken und du kannst nicht anders als zu Stöhnen.  
Unbewusst bewegst du dich gegen seine Finger, das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wird breiter, ein leises, tiefes Lachen verlässt seine Kehle als er seine Finger gegen dich bewegt. 

„S-Sans...“, du wirst langsam ungeduldig, deine Hand an seiner Rippe wird stärker als du ihm deutlich machen willst, dass du mehr möchtest. 

„Na na... wenn du was willst, dann schau doch mal was ich noch für dich Schönes habe“, die Finger hören mit ihrem verlockendem Spiel auf und ein enttäuschtes Wimmern verlässt deinen Mund.  
Dein Blick wandert an ihm herunter, den Farbschimmer in seiner Hose kannst du nicht übersehen und du schluckst hörbar. Jetzt geht’s ans eingemachte oder? 

„Nicht so schüchtern, ich beiße nicht“, seine Worte entlocken dir einen leisen Misslaut, du siehst ihn kurz wütend an ehe du mit zitternden Fingern die zwei Knöpfe seiner Hose und danach den Reißverschluss.  
Wie auch immer du es schaffst, aber ohne von ihm aufzustehen gelingt es dir seine Hose ein Stück herunter zu ziehen und dir entweicht ein undefinierbarer Laut als du mit großen Augen das ansiehst, was sich unter seiner Hose verborgen hat. 

Es sieht aus wie... ein Spielzeug. Ein wenig durchsichtig, in einem gelblichen Ton. 

Das Rot in deinem Gesicht wird dunkler als du probeweise vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen darüber streichst und deinem Verführer dazu bringst scharf einzuatmen. 

„D-du...das ist...“, was genau du eigentlich sagen willst weißt du wieder nicht. Sans hat es erneut geschafft dich sprachlos zu machen als du dich dafür entscheidest sein 'Glied' in die Hand zu nehmen und vorsichtig auf und ab zu bewegen. 

Nein, es ist nicht das erste Mal mit einem Mann, aber das hier ist – mal abgesehen von der gesamten Situation – etwas ganz anderes. 

„Gefällt er dir?“, er zwinkert dir zu als er wieder zitternd einatmet und dein Gesicht intensiv studiert. 

„E-er... ist... anders, a-aber nicht schlecht anders“, als du vor sich hin stotterst wendest du deinen Blick ab. Die Hand unter deinem Kinn lässt dich ihm wieder in die Augenhöhlen blicken. 

„Soll er... mehr menschlich aussehen?“, Verwirrung macht sich in die breit als er dir dies vorschlägt. 

Dein Blick wandert jedoch wieder nach unten und du musterst ihn, deine Hand fängt wieder an sich sanft zu bewegen als du leicht mit dem Kopf schüttelst. 

„Nein, es ist perfekt so“, deine Stimme ist leise als du in deinen Bewegungen sicherer wirst und hörst, das sich das Skelett nicht mehr so gut zurückhalten kann. Stoßweise heißer Atem verlässt seinen Mund als du mehr Druck ausübst, du kannst ihn leise deinen Namen sagen hören und es sendet kleine warme angenehmer Schauer über deinen Rücken. 

Im nächsten Augenblick spürst du wieder eine Hand an deiner Körpermitte, du beißt die auf die Unterlippe um dir ein leises Stöhnen zu verkneifen. 

„Möchtest du aufstehen für mich Kleines? Ich würde gerne zum Hauptgang wechseln“, du zögerst nicht eine Sekunde als du dich mit wackeligen Knien von seinem Schoß entfernst.  
Fast im gleichen Moment spürst du zwei knochige, warme Hände an deiner Hüfte die sich daran machen deine Hose nach unten zu ziehen, gefolgt von deinem schwarzen Höschen. An deinen Schuhen angekommen bist du es die, die schnell den Rest erledigst und dich gänzlich vor ihm entblößt. 

Den gierig Blick von Sans spürst du, ein wenig aus Scham legst du eine Hand über deine Brüste und atmest tief ein. In deinem Kopf meldet sich noch einmal deine Vernunft: du bist gerade dabei mit einem **fremden** Monster in einem **ZUG** Sex zu haben. Okay. Niemand kann ab dem heutigen Tag behaupten du wärst verklemmt. 

Dein Partner scheint deine Gedanken zu lesen als er seine Hand ausstreckt und dich nun doch ein weniger ernster ansieht. 

„Alles okay Süße?“, dein Herzschlag setzt für einen Augenblick aus und du nickst, zitternd durch die doch unangenehme Raumtemperatur kommst du wieder näher. Die Hand nimmst du gleich an und machst es dir auf seinem Schoß bequem, du spürst ihn jedoch gegen deinen sensitiven Punkt drücken und erzitterst. 

„J-ja... s-sorry. Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?“, auch auf deine Lippen kehrt wieder ein Grinsen ein als du dich vorsichtig und neckend gegen seine Erregung bewegst.  
Du selbst kannst ein Keuchen nicht unterdrücken und erntest auch eins seitens Sans, der dich aus halb geöffneten Augenhöhlen ansieht. 

„Wenn du so weiter machst lernst du das richtige Monster in mir kennen“, das tiefe Raunen lässt dich gefrieren und du nickst nur schwach. Als würde er einen Schalter in dir drücken, der dich wie Wachs in seinen Händen sein lässt. 

Deine Beine zittern etwas als du dich erhebst und weiter nach vorne rutscht, dich unsicher über ihm positionierst und ihm tief in die Augen siehst.  
Eine Hand unter deinem Kinn zieht dich in einen innigen Kuss als du dich auf ihn sinken lässt, du spürst wie er Stück für Stück in dich eindringt. Durch das kurze aber doch intensive Vorspiel bist du erregt genug. 

Ihr Beide könnt die Geräusche die euch entweichen nicht innehalten als sich eure Zungen in einem innigen Spiel verwickeln, als du ihn in die spürst und deinen Hüftknochen an deinem Oberschenkel hältst du für einen Moment inne. 

Sans spürt dein Zittern, er ist es der den Kuss beendet und sich deinem Hals widmet, seine Zähne wandern über deine Halsader, ihm entweicht ein angenehmes Seufzen als seine Hände ihren Weg links und rechts an deine Hüfte finden. 

„Alles okay Herzchen?“, er nibbt an deiner Schulter, ein schwaches Nicken ist das Einzige mit dem du antworten kannst. Du bist dir sicher dass deine Stimme versagen würde bei dem, was gerade in dir vorgeht. 

Es ist ein unglaublich warmes und angenehmes Gefühl, du nimmst an dass es die Magie ist, die dir einen prickelndes Empfinden durch die Knochen und somit unter deine Haut jagt.  
Zunächst gemach erhebst du dich, du spürst wie dich das warme Gefühl wieder verlässt ehe du dich zurück sinken lässt, mit mehr Druck und Kraft dieses Mal. 

Sans' Hände helfen dir, leiten dich bei deinen Bewegungen, als du dich nach ein paar weiteren zarten Bewegungen selbst nicht mehr halten kannst und schneller wirst.  
Komplett von deiner Lust geleitet wirst du noch schneller in deinem Tun, angespornt von den immer lauter werdenden Tönen des Monstern auf dem du sitzt. 

„Frisk... du fühlst dich so gut an“, das Lob an deinem Ohr entlockt dir ein Wimmern, verzweifelt drückst du dich enger an ihn, du möchtest mehr Kontakt.  
Du änderst unbewusst etwas den Winkel und spürst wie sich mehr Reibung an deinem Lustpunkt bildet, was dich laut Stöhnen lässt.

„S-Saaaaahnns“, deine Bewegungen werden ein wenig ungeschickter als das intensive Gefühl immer stärker wird. Mit einem Mal halten Sans' Hände deine Hüfte still, als du ihn fast nicht mehr in dir spüren kannst und willst dich beschweren, ehe er anfängt nach oben zu stoßen. 

Du wirst deinen Kopf in den Nacken, das neue, schnellere Tempo lässt dich hektischer Atmen, deine Hände suchen verzweifelt Halt an seinen Schulterknochen als du seine Hüfte immer und schneller wieder gegen dich stößt. 

„Heh... du bist so verdammt heiß...“, die Stimme an deinem Ohr lässt dich erschaudern, du spürst wie du dich etwas verkrampfst und sich seine Stöße noch besser anfühlen.  
Seine Hüftbewegungen werden gezielter, mit jedem Stoß trifft er jedes Mal deinen sensitiven Punkt und du kannst deine Stimme nicht ruhig halten, leise verlässt sein Name deine Lippen, jedes Mal gefolgt von einem langen Keuchen oder Stöhnen. 

Plötzlich hört er auf, sofort schaust du ihn wieder an, deine Augen sind etwas wässrig von der ganzen Stimulation und du atmest schwer ein und aus. 

„Ich glaub wir sollten die Positionen tauschen Süße“, du nickst eifrig, nicht mehr in der Lage lange ohne den Kontakt zu bestehen.  
Du kletterst von ihm herunter, mit einem leichtem 'Umpf' landest du mit deinem Hintern auf dem weichen Polster, Sans macht es sich zwischen deinen Beinen breit, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. 

„Du bist bereit?“, erneut antwortest du ihm mit einem Nicken und du spürst wie er sich nach vorne lehnt, dabei wieder tief in dir eindringt und dich erzittern lässt. 

Seine linke Hand stützt sich hinter deinem Kopf an der Rückenlehne ab, mit der Anderen ergreift dein linkes Bein und hebt es etwas an, deine Kniebeuge ruht an dem Treffpunkt seines Unter-und Oberarms.  
Du hingegen hast deine eine Hand an seinen Brustkorb gelegt, die Andere sucht Halt an seinem Unterarm neben deinem Kopf ehe er anfingt sich schnell und unregelmäßig zu bewegen.  
Eure hektische Atmung und das Geräusch von Knochen auf Haut erfüllt das kleine Abteil, bald gesellen sich wieder deine lauter werdende lusterfüllten Laute dazu, die du nicht für dich behalten willst. 

„Saaaaahhns“, ungewollt verlässt sein Name deinen Mund als er den Winkel wieder ändert, dich erneut mit den reizenden, kleinen Bewegungen deinem Höhepunkt näher bringt. 

„Sing für mich Süße“, er lehnt seine Stirn gegen deine, du kannst seine eigene Hitze spüren und die noch unregelmäßiger und stärker, kräftiger werdenden Stöße des Skeletts. 

Die Hand an seinem Brustkorb wandert etwas auf und ab, du spürst wie er bei jeder Berührung an seiner empfindlichen Rippe noch kräftiger zustößt und dich weiter in den Sitz drückt, jedes Mal erntet er ein lautes Stöhnen. 

Mit einem Mal übermannt dich das intensive Gefühl deines Höhepunkts, du wirfst deinen Kopf in den Nacken und biegst deinen Rücken fast unangenehm durch als du dich näher an ihn drückst. 

„Shit“, du spürst seinen heißen Atem in deinem Gesicht als er sich noch ein, zwei Mal bewegt ehe du spürst wie er seinen Orgasmus erreicht.  
Für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit herrscht bis auf eure Atmung absolute Stille in eurem Zugabteil ehe du dich traust deine Augen zu öffnen, du siehst in die gelben Punkte in den Augenhöhlen deines Gegenübers, er trägt ein zufriedenes Grinsen im Gesicht. 

„Das war verdammt gut“, du kannst dir auch ein Kichern nicht verkneifen als du ihm zustimmend zunickst. 

Ein Murren verlässt dich als er sich von dir löst, du spürst nicht nur die Leere in dir sondern auch ein unangenehmes Gefühl wie dir Flüssigkeit entweicht. 

„Ups... sorry. Warte kurz“, du hast nicht vor dich zu bewegen, du genießt noch die Nachwellen von deinem Höhepunkt als du beobachtest wie Sans sich die Hose richtet und aus seinem Rucksack eine Packung Taschentücher holt. 

„Möchtest du...?“ das Gelb auf seinen Wangenknochen wird etwas intensiver als er dich fragend ansieht und du musst kurz etwas kichern, ehe du nickst.  
Wie ein Gentleman holt er dir ein Tuch heraus und du übernimmst die Arbeit, die er nicht machen muss.

Das Tuch wird in den kleinen Mülleimer am Tisch verfrachtet ehe du dich nun doch gänzlich erhebst um dich auch wieder anzuziehen. 

Die Stille wird dir ein wenig unangenehm als du dich, angezogen, wieder an deinen Fensterplatz niederlässt und die Beine anziehst. Deine Schuhe stehen noch auf dem Boden und du lehnst dich gegen das Polster, ehe dich das Gewicht neben dir aufsehen lässt. 

Einladen hat er seine linken Arm auf die Lehne gepackt, du nimmst das Angebot sofort an und rutscht herüber, deinen Kopf legst du auf seinen Brustkorb als er den linken Arm um dich legt und dich näher zu sich zieht. 

„Willst du jetzt ein wenig schlafen?“

„Hmm... jetzt klappt's auf jeden Fall besser, danke“, ein leichtes Rot kehrt zurück, du schließt die Augen. 

„Heh. Dafür nicht, ich hab zu danken“, seine Hand streicht vorsichtig durch deine Haare, du gähnst leicht und ziehst die Beine etwas mehr an um es dir bequemer zu machen. 

„Ich hoffe es bleibt nur nicht bei dem einen Mal“, seine Worte sind leise für dich, als sich dein Kopf langsam ins Land der Träume verabschiedet. 

„Hoffentlich nicht...“, nuschelst du mit einem leichten Grinsen auf den Lippen, ehe die Welt um dich herum verschwimmt. 

„Schlaf gut Frisk.“

 


End file.
